The invention relates to equipment for assisting a lottery player in playing a lottery game.
Many states have lotteries wherein those playing the lottery game select arbitrarily a series of numbers, which if successfully selected, will match a series of numbers drawn in the lottery game. The lottery player is issued a ticket or receipt at the time of his number selection and payment, on which the selected numbers are printed. Often a player will make a number of entries of number selections, such as four or five at the same time, and the four or five number combinations will be printed on the same customer ticket in a series of horizontal rows, one above the other.
A number of state lotteries have a similar format for the random number lottery game. In many lotteries, six numbers are randomly selected, and on the customer's ticket, each of the customer's entered series of numbers are printed on the ticket in a particular order, such as low-to-high order.
When the lottery drawing occurs for the lottery game entered by the customer, the winning numbers are published in a similar order to that used on the customer ticket receipts, e.g. low-to-high. The customer then compares each of his entries of series of selected numbers with the published winning series of numbers, to determine if the customer has picked the winning combination.
It is an object of the present invention to assist the lottery customer in the comparison of each of his entered series of numbers with the winning combination, so that the customer can quickly and easily make a number of comparisons, including whether he has correctly picked six out of six numbers, five out of six numbers, four out of six numbers, etc.